Midnight
by Makerofallthingspurple
Summary: A story I've never seen before.  A story that defies all logic.  Imprinting is rare-but nothing is as rare as this.
1. Life

Bree POV

This story started with my death. Not even my human death. I was dying and I was burning. I guess that was to be expected. I blamed Victoria. I blamed Riley. I thanked the yellow-eyed vampires. I even felt thankful for the strange howler vampires who killed the rest of them. I loved Diego, but he was dead. I cared deeply for my friend, Fred, but I doubt I would see him again.

My name is Bree Tanner, I am fifteen years old in human years, three months old in vampire years—if that makes any sense, and I was being killed by the strange black cloaks whom I presume are the Volturi. The big one, Felix, Jane called him, had happily ripped each limb apart. I had my right arm left, my head left, my torso left still connected. It was painful. I wished I knew what I was doing.

I had my eyes open, waiting for the end to come, as the one band, Linkin Park, had named a song, when Jane looked up, worried. What could make such a horrible person worried? A hiss sprang from her lips and she sprinted away, more graceful than any other vampire I had ever seen. The others followed suit. I was unsure what could make them afraid. I only paid attention to myself as I glued myself together again with the venom from my mouth.

_All the King's horses, and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again._ Good thing I wasn't humpty. I smiled at this, not paying attention to the setting sun, nor the howling wind, nor the swaying trees. Not until my foot was reconnected to my leg—which was reconnected to my body again—that I heard the growl.

I hadn't realized that I should be afraid of what scared the Volturi so. Though I admired the yellow eyes strength and compassion, I also was scared of them. The Volturi, however, were not, so why shouldn't I fear what they did.

A quick glance to my right revealed glowing eyes. I immediately thought of a wolf, though I hadn't really seen one in my human life. Only after a second did I realize that it was way too big to be a wolf. It looked the size of a horse, but did horses have glowing eyes? A bear then—I could take a bear quite easily. I sat up into a crouch and snarled loudly.

I was in no mood to fight it. Hopefully I could scare it away. When the bear didn't move, but growled. I pulled my lips over my teeth and snarled, an expression that would have scared any human to death. The bear snarled back and stepped out. Then I realized it _wasn't _a bear, but a wolf. I was right at first, but that made no sense. What was this giant wolf doing? It glared at me, and I shivered.

A strange howl ripped through its open muzzle and I suddenly realized that those were no vampires that were howling in the fight. The yellow-eyed vampires were working with giant wolves. This one was grayish silver. A quick glance at it's eyes told me it wasn't glaring. It was staring at me oddly. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like nothing in the world was holding him to Earth, not even gravity itself, but . . . but _me_.

(I know it's short for a beginning but I couldn't think of what to do.)


	2. Imprint

Embry POV

After the fight with the newborn army, the whole pack had rushed to Jake's house. On the inside, I blamed Leah. She just had to show off. Now Jake was inside his house, in extreme pain as his body healed. Sam had sent me to go and check the battlefield. To make sure-once again-that it was empty. Of course it was! Would the Cullen's really leave it empty. I raced into the woods, undressing as I ran and phasing. I cleared my mind of all thought, just sprinting to the battlefield—might as well get this over with as soon as possible. Sam phased too, patrolling the area. It was Jake's turn, but, since he was unavailable, Sam took it.

_Make sure you survey the area thoroughly, _he told me. This was not in his alpha voice, but in the regular voice he used in our minds. Wow, that sounded weird. _Just pay attention, Embry!_

_Yes, sir!_ I was off then, barely noting when Seth, Paul, and Collin phased too. They muttered their hellos. They were just giving updates on Jake. Finally, I arrived at the field where the battle had occurred. First I saw all the burning piles of dead vampires. Most were reduced to ash, which would blow away in the next storm. I also saw the Volturi, I guessed that's who the Cullen's were talking about. Looking at the small one, I emitted a low growl. She left a jigsaw puzzle behind her with a hiss. The other three disappeared too, right behind her.

I looked the pile of body parts—an arm and a foot here, a leg there—when I realized that there was still a torso, a head, and an arm left. The thing scooted around, putting itself together. It would lick itself. All the pack echoed my disgust, but I was there, watching up close. _Finish it,_ Sam growled. I obeyed as I always would. When the thing was fully together again, I let out a growl. It's head snapped up, looking at me. I watched her face through my peripheral. I was studying her, watching as she switched her position to a crouch and let out a vicious snarl. She wasn't snapping. Disgusting.

To her snarl, I responded with another growl. She snarled again, though, a fierce expression on her face. I stepped out of the woods and howled. Let's see her make something out of that. When I looked at her again, I stared at her in the eye. I saw her shocked expression, but that's not what held me. _What the hell?_ The rest were too shocked. She was beautiful. Long, dark hair, her bright red eyes, which used to disgust me, the most beautiful eyes I'd seen. Ever. I was floating, no gravity holding me now. But something was. Something tied to her. A million strings, a billion wires, a trillion steel cables, I didn't know. I only knew that it tied me back to her.

Not even shock stopped me from walking closer. _Embry! Don't move! Stop what you're doing!_ Sam was commanding me with his alpha voice, but I couldn't stop. She was everything and she was perfect. Not even his being alpha could stop me now. The others could barely stand me, watching me look at her that way. The rest of the pack had teased Seth about being a leech lover, but now it was me. In every conceivable way, I loved a vampire. Confusion spread on her face, I whimpered, lowered my head, and backed up. I was about to attack her. I backed away into the woods.

_Embry, think about what you are doing!_ I did, and I realized that I was doing the right thing for me, the right thing for her. _Kill the leech! _This idea was so disgusting to me, so revolting, that I shuddered

_You kill Emily!_ I yelled back. The others found this harsh, and Sam actually recoiled. I phased, dressed, and walked out of the woods with no hesitation. She sniffed the air, and her nose wrinkled slightly. I smelled her, but vampire no longer smelled bad to me. It was a perfect smell. So perfect it couldn't be described. "I'm Embry," I called to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bree," she called out in a clear voice. Why are you looking at me like that, Embry?"

"It's a long story, Bree." I couldn't help the way my voice caressed her name. Her dark brows curved together over her alabaster skin. A growl had me flipping my head to the woods. She shuddered as Sam walked out, a fully black wolf. I could feel his order through his glare. He was going to kill Bree. He couldn't. "Don't Sam. Don't do it." I was pleading with him. He couldn't kill her. If he did, I would have to kill Emily. It would only be fair. He'd be killing me if he killed her. Her barked at me and took a step toward her. That did it.

Red glared over my sight, heat flowed through my veins. "Follow the Cullen's scent! Get to them, Bree!" Suddenly I was a wolf again. I heard Bree gasp out loud. _Sam, you kill her and you're killing me._ I growled with more menace than I had ever felt before.

_Embry! She's a leech! She's a vampire! It's our duty to kill vampires!_

_She's brand new to this life, Sam! The Cullens can help train her, and she'll be fine! If Emily became a vampire, would you let me kill her?_

His answering snarl rang through the air and I felt the others shudder as they ran here. They wanted to kill her. They were traitors. The only hesitation came from Seth, but he was under Sam's orders. He couldn't help it. I growled at him and raced after Bree, following her scent. I ran faster than even Leah or Jake. This surprised them all. They would not _ever_ touch her. I arrived at the woods outside of the Cullen's house, so I phased back and dressed. I sprinted inside. All the Cullens stared at me curiously. Edward wasn't here, so that would mean I would have to explain to them.

"Sam wants to kill Bree. I was sent to check the area, I scared the Volturi away, I saw Bree, and I, well, I imprinted on her. The pack is coming to kill her. If they kill her," my voice faltered at the thought, and I cast an anxious glance at Bree. After a few moments of silence, I fazed up at the Cullens and noticed that they all looked at me as if I was crazy. I can't control imprinting. Carlisle looked at me, then at Bree, then thought for a moment.

"Why'd you bring her here?" He asked. There was no anger, no disgust in his voice, only confusion. That was understandable, the confusion at least.

"If you can convince Sam that you'll help her learn your lifestyle, he might let her live." I looked at him, pleading as I had with Sam. "Help me, Carlisle."


End file.
